Karty
right|thumb|Przykładowa karta - [[Peashooter (PvZH)|Peashooter|125px]]Karty to jeden z najważniejszych elementów rozgrywki w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Są one metodą walki pomiędzy stroną roślin i zombie. Gracze zbierają karty w celu tworzenia nowych, potężniejszych talii. W taliach nie można posiadać więcej niż 4 kopie danej karty. Przegląd W grze pojawiają się trzy różne rodzaje kart: *'Fighters' (wojownicy, postacie) - główny typ kart. Cechują się tym, że: **Mogą przebywać na jednym z pięciu rzędów, jednak: ***Na każdym rzędzie może przebywać tylko jedna postać zombie oraz od jednej do dwóch postaci roślin (jeśli co najmniej jedna posiada umiejętność Team-Up, lub jeśli roślina z tą umiejętnością została zmieniona w inną, kiedy druga roślina znajdowała się na jej rzędzie). ***Postacie nie mogą przebywać na rzędach z wodą, chyba że posiadają umiejętność Amphibious, nie licząc zmiany postaci na wodzie w inną, zamiany z pomocą umiejętności Mixed-Up Gravediggera czy też wykorzystania umiejętności Zombie High Divera. **Jako jedyne posiadają wartość zdrowia (15px) i mogą posiadać wartość siły (15px). ***W trakcie fazy walki, postacie które posiadają co najmniej 115px wykonują atak w kolejności, zaczynając od pierwszego rzędu od lewej, na ostatnim kończąc. Jeśli na rzędzie, na którym atakuje postać (większość atakuje tylko na swoim rzędzie, jednak są wyjątki), nie ma postaci przeciwnika, przeciwny bohater otrzymuje obrażenia równe wartości siły. Jeśli jakaś się znajduje, to ona otrzymuje te obrażenia, a w wypadku roślin z Team-Up obrażenia otrzymuje roślina znajdująca się z przodu (nie dotyczy to postaci z umiejętnością 15pxStrikethrough, których ataki potrafią zadawać obrażenia wszystkim postaciom przeciwnika na rzędach, na których atakują, a także bohaterowi przeciwnika jednocześnie). Zombie zawsze atakują pierwsze, po czym atak wykonują rośliny, nawet jeśli atak zombie na ich rzędzie je zniszczył (w takim wypadku zostają zniszczone po swoim ataku). ***Postacie zostają zniszczone, jeśli wartość ich zdrowia osiąga 015px. To sprawia, że są usuwane z gry. Wartość zdrowia spada, gdy postacie otrzymują obrażenia lub gdy zostają na nich użyte karty zmniejszające statystyki. W wypadku niektórych kart wartość zdrowia może zastąpić wartość siły podczas ataku. **W wypadku zombie postacie są grane na samym początku tury. Inne typy kart nie mogą być wtedy grane przez bohatera zombie. Rośliny z kolei grają swoimi postaciami bezpośrednio po fazie grania postaciami zombie; postacie roślin mogą być grane razem z innymi typami kart. *'Tricks' (sztuczki) - karty, które po zagraniu wywołują podany efekt, po czym znikają z gry. Sztuczki roślin są grane w tej samej fazie co inne karty roślin, podczas gdy sztuczki zombie mogą być grane tylko po fazie gry roślin, czyli bezpośrednio przed fazą walki. *'Environments' (środowiska) - rodzaj kart, który został dodany w aktualizacji Galactic Gardens. Środowiskami można grać tylko na naziemnych rzędach (rzędach, które nie są wzniesieniami ani rzędami wodnymi) i dają tym rzędom specjalne właściwości. Na każdym naziemnym rzędzie może znajdować się tylko jedno środowisko; zagranie środowiskiem na rzędzie, na którym znajduje się już jakieś powoduje zniszczenie starego środowiska i usunięcie go z gry. W wypadku większości środowisk jest to jedyny sposób na zniszczenie ich. Środowiska są grane w tych samych fazach co sztuczki. Specjalnym rodzajem kart są Superpowers (supermoce). Są to karty kosztujące 115px/115px, których nie można zbierać ani dodawać do talii. Supermoce są jednocześnie jednego z trzech powyższych rodzajów kart (najczęściej są to sztuczki). Cztery supermoce są przypisane do każdego bohatera, z czego jedna jest unikatową, główną supermocą danego bohatera, a trzy pozostałe są dzielone z innym bohaterem (wyjątkami są supermoce Beta-Carrtotiny i Huge-Gigantacusa, których wszystkie cztery są dla nich ekskluzywne, wciąż jednak posiadają własne główne supermoce). Jedna z tych czterech supermocy jest dawana obu bohaterom do ręki na początku gry, podczas gdy pozostałe trzy pozostałe trzy można otrzymać poprzez Super-Block. Wtedy można natychmiastowo zagrać tą supermocą za darmo lub włożyć do ręki. Większość kart nie może wyczarować supermocy, z wyjątkiem kart, których umiejętność ma za zadanie dawać właśnie je. Statystyki Wszystkie karty posiadają pewne statystyki: *'Class' (klasa) - ustala, do talii których bohaterów można dodawać daną kartę. Każdy bohater roślin i zombie należy do dwóch różnych klas, co pozwala na łączenie kart i możliwych kombinacji między kartami z obu klas. *'Tribe' (podział) - cecha określająca przynależność danej karty. Opisuje ona, jaki jest rodzaj oraz typ danej karty. Umiejętności niektórych kart mają specjalny wpływ na karty danego typu, np. Smackadamia po zagraniu daje wszystkim Orzechom na polu gry dodatkowe 215px, w tym sobie, ze względu na to, że sam jest Orzechem. *'Cost' (koszt) - ustala, ile słońc/mózgów gracz musi wydać w celu zagrania danej karty. *'Strength' (siła) - cecha ekskluzywna dla postaci; ustala obrażenia zadawane przez postać podczas ataku. *'Health' (zdrowie) - cecha ekskluzywna dla postaci; ustala ilość obrażeń, które postać musi otrzymać by została zniszczona. *'Abilities' (umiejętności) - ustala dodatkowe efekty wywoływane przez daną kartę. Posiadają je wszystkie sztuczki i środowiska. W wypadku postaci większość posiada umiejętności, jednak istnieją postacie ich pozbawione (na przykład Drum Major). *'Rarity' (rzadkość) - ustala, jaka trudne jest zdobycie danej karty oraz zestaw kart, do którego należy. Umiejętności specjalne Niektóre umiejętności posiadane przez karty są opisane skrótowo w postaci słów-kluczy. Poniżej znajduje się lista takich umiejętności: 'Afterlife' (usunięta) Umiejętność ta była ekskluzywna dla zombie. Gdy zombie z tą umiejętnością został zniszczony, dawał do ręki bohatera zombie kartę z niemal identycznymi statystykami do swoich początkowych, jednak bez umiejętności Afterlife. Umiejętność usunięto w aktualizacji 1.16.10. Opis w grze When this is destroyed, you can play it a second time TŁUMACZENIE Gdy zostanie zniszczony, możesz nim zagrać drugi raz 'Amphibious' Karty z tą umiejętnością mogą być grane lub przesuwane na wodne rzędy. Opis w grze Play on Water or Land TŁUMACZENIE Graj na wodzie lub lądzie 15pxAnti-Hero x Postacie z tą umiejętnością otrzymują premię do siły równą wartości x''' gdy na ich rzędzie nie ma postaci przeciwnika, czyli gdy mają możliwość atakowania bohatera. Premia ta znika automatycznie gdy na ich rzędzie pojawi się postać przeciwnika. Opis w grze +'x15px when no Zombies/Plants are here'' TŁUMACZENIE +'''x'15px gdy na tym rzędzie nie ma zombie/roślin'' 15pxArmored x Gdy postać z tą umiejętnością ma otrzymać obrażenia, obrażenia te są redukowane o wartość x'''. Jeśli ich wartość nie przekracza wartości tej umiejętności, postać nie otrzymuje żadnych obrażeń. Umiejętność ta nie redukuje jednak mocy kart zmniejszających statystykę zdrowia, takich jak Water Balloons czy Extinction Event. Opis w grze ''Reduce damage to this by '''x'' TŁUMACZENIE Redukuje zadawane mu obrażenia o '''x' 'Bounce' Umiejętność ta pozwala usunąć postać lub środowisko z pola gry i przywrócić ją do ręki właściciela tej karty. Przywrócone postacie odzyskują swoje początkowe statystyki. To oznacza, że jakiekolwiek premie i otrzymane umiejętności zostają utracone. Opis w grze ''Put it back in its owner's hand TŁUMACZENIE Włóż ją z powrotem do ręki jej właściciela 15pxBullseye Ataki postaci z tą umiejętnością skierowane w bohatera nie wpływają na jego Super-Block Meter; nie ładują go i nie mogą zostać zablokowane. We wcześniejszych wersjach gry umiejętność ta nosiła nazwę Truestrike. Opis w grze Doesn't charge the opponent's Block Meter TŁUMACZENIE Nie ładuje Super-Block Metera przeciwnika 'Conjure' Umiejętność ta daje do ręki określonego bohatera podaną ilość losowych kart z całej gry, które spełniają określone w opisie umiejętności warunki i są po stronie tego bohatera. Supermoce są wykluczone, chyba że umiejętność Conjure ma dawać właśnie je. Opis w grze Gain a random card of this type TŁUMACZENIE Daje do twojej ręki losową kartę tego typu 15pxDeadly Umiejętność ekskluzywna dla zombie. Zombie z tą umiejętnością niszczy automatycznie każdą postać, którą zdoła zranić. Nie ma to wpływu na bohaterów. Opis w grze Destroy any Plant or Zombie this hurts TŁUMACZENIE Niszczy każdą roślinę lub zombie którego zrani 'Dino-Roar' Postać używa umiejętności określonej przez Dino-Roar za każdym razem gdy gracz otrzymuje kartę. W to zalicza się dobieranie kart lub ich wyczarowywanie. Opis w grze Use this ability when you draw a card TŁUMACZENIE Używa tej umiejętności gdy dobierasz kartę 'Double Strike' right|50px|thumb|IkonaUmiejętność ekskluzywna dla roślin. Roślina z tą umiejętnością wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak po fazie walki na jej rzędzie, o ile zdoła tą fazę przetrwać. Mimo że ikona umiejętności nie znajduje się przed nazwą, umiejętność ta posiada ikonę, która ukazuje się na miejscu wartości siły, co wskazuje, która postać ją posiada. Opis w grze ''After combat here: This does a Bonus Attack'' TŁUMACZENIE ''Po walce na tym rzędzie: Wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak'' 'x Evolution' Postacie z tą umiejętnością mogą zostać zagrane na innej postaci, która spełnia podany warunek x'''. Wliczają się w to postacie przebywające na wodnych rzędach, nawet jeśli postać z tą umiejętnością nie posiada umiejętności '''Amphibious. Postacie, na której zostaną one zagrane, znikają z gry, w zamian jednak zostanie aktywowana umiejętność określona przez Evolution. Jeśli umiejętność ta zostanie wykorzystana, wokół tej postaci będzie unosić się zielona aura. Opis w grze Play this on a '''x' to use this ability'' TŁUMACZENIE Zagraj tą kartą na '''x' by aktywować tą umiejętność'' 15pxFreeze Niektóre karty mogą nałożyć na określone postacie efekt zamrożenia. To sprawia, że następny atak, który miałby być przez nie wykonany, nie będzie miał miejsca, czyli obrażenia nie zostaną zadane. W to zaliczają się zwyczajne ataki wykonywane w fazie walki oraz te dodatkowe, wywoływane przez umiejętności. Opis w grze That Zombie/Plant skips its next attack TŁUMACZENIE Ten zombie/Ta roślina pomija swój następny atak 15pxFrenzy Umiejętność ekskluzywna dla zombie. Gdy zombie zniszczy roślinę w wyniku swojego ataku, a przy tym sam zdoła przetrwać, wykona Dodatkowy Atak. Umiejętność ta nie aktywuje się, gdy zombie zniszczy roślinę w inny sposób. Opis w grze When this destroys a Plant, it attacks again TŁUMACZENIE Gdy zniszczy roślinę, atakuje ponownie 'Fusion' Na postaci z tą umiejętnością mogą zostać zagrane inne postacie będące po jej stronie, o ile nie są to zombie posiadające umiejętność Gravestone. Można to robić również, gdy postać ta znajduje się na wodnym rzędzie, nawet jeżeli postać, która ma być zagrana na takiej karcie nie posiada umiejętności Amphibious. Zrobienie tego usunie tą postać, ale aktywuje umiejętność określoną przez Fusion. Po aktywacji ukazuje się pod postacią, która ją zastąpiła, w zielonym/fioletowym kolorze, w zależności od strony. Opis w grze Play a Plant/Zombie on this to use this ability TŁUMACZENIE Zagraj roślinę/zombie na tej karcie by aktywować tą umiejętność 'Gravestone' Umiejętność ekskluzywna dla zombie. Zombie z tą umiejętnością po zagraniu pojawia się w formie grobu - bohater roślin nie widzi, jaki to zombie oraz ile mózgów kosztowało jego zagranie. Zombie ujawnia się dopiero w fazie sztuczek zombie, czyli po fazie gry roślin. Środowisko Graveyard sprawia, że każdy zombie zagrany na jego rzędzie jest traktowany jak zombie z tą umiejętnością. Można też ręcznie schować zombie znajdującego się już na polu gry za pomocą niektórych kart. Grób jest całkowicie odporny na ataki oraz na większość umiejętności, z wyjątkiem tych zamierzonych do działania przeciw grobom, a mianowicie: *Grave Buster i Blockbuster - niszczą groby razem z zombie w środku; *Spyris - pozwala bohaterowi roślin sprawdzać, jakie zombie są ukryte w grobach; *Cool Bean - 15pxZamraża zombie, które znajdowały się w grobie, przez co nie mogą wykonać następnego ataku po ujawnieniu; *Grave Mistake - Cofa zombie ukrytego w grobie do ręki bohatera zombie. Opis w grze Hides in a Gravestone until it's time for Tricks TŁUMACZENIE Chowa się w grobie do pory na sztuczki 'Hunt' Postać z tą umiejętnością automatycznie przenosi się na rząd, na którym została stworzona lub zagrana postać przeciwnika, pod warunkiem że może się tam przenieść. Opis w grze When a Zombie/Plant is played, this Plant/Zombie moves there TŁUMACZENIE Gdy zombie/roślina zostanie zagrany/zagrana, ta roślina/ten zombie tam się przenosi 15pxOvershoot x Umejętność ekskluzywna dla zombie. Zombie z tą umiejętnością zadaje bohaterowi roślin obrażenia równe wartości x''' przed fazą walki na swoim rzędzie. Nie zalicza się to jako zwyczajny atak. Opis w grze ''Before combat here, do '''x damage to the Plant Hero'' TŁUMACZENIE Przed walką na tym rzędzie, zadaje '''x' punktów obrażeń bohaterowi roślin'' 'Splash Damage x' Umiejętność ekskluzywna dla roślin. Gdy roślina z tą umiejętnością wykonuje atak, zadaje również obrażenia równe wartości x''' zombie znajdującym się na sąsiadujących rzędach. Umiejętność ta nie jest w stanie zadawać obrażeń bohaterom zombie. Zmiana statystyki siły nie ma wpływu na tą umiejętność, chyba że siła rośliny osiągnie zero (co sprawia, że nie wykonuje ataków, uniemożliwiając w ten sposób użycie umiejętności). Opis w grze ''When this attacks, it also deals '''x damage to Zombies next door'' TŁUMACZENIE Gdy atakuje, zadaje również '''x' punktów obrażeń zombie na sąsiadujących rzędach'' 15pxStrikethrough Ataki postaci z tą umiejętnością są w stanie ranić wszystkie postacie przeciwnika na rzędach, na których atakują, oraz bohatera przeciwnika jednocześnie. Opis w grze Hits the Zombie here and the Zombie Hero TŁUMACZENIE Atakuje zombie na tym rzędzie i bohatera zombie Hits all Plants here and the Plant Hero TŁUMACZENIE Atakuje wszystkie rośliny na tym rzędzie i bohatera roślin 'Team-Up' Umiejętność ekskluzywna dla roślin. Rośliny z tą umiejętnością mogą przebywać na rzędzie zajętym przez inną roślinę, niezależnie od tego, czy ta druga posiada tą umiejętność. Opis w grze You can fit two Plants here TŁUMACZENIE Możesz zmieścić dwie rośliny na tym rzędzie 15pxUntrickable Postacie z tą umiejętnością są odporne na wszelkie efekty sztuczek przeciwnika. Umiejętność nie ma wpływu na sztuczki będące po stronie postaci z tą umiejętnością. Opis w grze Unaffected by Zombie/Plant Tricks TŁUMACZENIE Odporny na sztuczki zombie/roślin Wyróżniające się umiejętności Poniżej znajduje się lista umiejętności, które nie są opisane w postaci słów-kluczy, ale wyróżniają się od typowych umiejętności: Atakowanie używając zdrowia right|50px|thumb|IkonaGdy postać z tą umiejętnością atakuje, wykonywany atak zadaje obrażenia równe wartości zdrowia posiadanego przez postać zamiast wartości posiadanej przez nią siły. W wypadku fazy ataku, gdy na rzędzie z rośliną posiadającą tą umiejętność znajduje się zombie, atak zombie nie zmniejszy wartości obrażeń ataku rośliny (jej atak zada obrażenia równe wartości zdrowia, którą roślina posiadała bezpośrednio przed atakiem tego zombie). Umiejętności biorące pod uwagę siłę postaci ignorują tą umiejętność. Posiada ona własną ikonę, ukazującą się na miejscu wartości zdrowia, co wskazuje, która postać ją posiada. Bonus Attack Postać wykonuje nadprogramowy atak poza tym, który jest standardowo wykonywany w fazie walki. Jest to również element umiejętności Double Strike oraz 15pxFrenzy. Wing-Nut i Bonus Track Buckethead uniemożliwiają działanie tej umiejętności na postaciach przeciwnika jeśli znajdują się na polu gry. Can't be hurt (nie można zranić) right|50px|thumb|IkonaPostać z tą umiejętnością (w wypadku supermocy Uncrackable może być to również bohater roślin) jest całkowicie niewrażliwa na obrażenia. Nie zapewnia to jednak odporności na umiejętności niszczące lub zmniejszające statystyki postaci. Umiejętność ta posiada własną ikonę, która ukazuje się na miejscu wartości zdrowia, dzięki czemu wskazuje, która postać ją posiada. We wcześniejszych wersjach gry była to jedna z umiejętności określanych słowem-kluczem - nosiła nazwę Shielded. Destroy (niszczenie) Natychmiastowo niszczy postać lub środowisko, usuwając je z gry. Draw a card (dobieranie karty) Daje do ręki bohatera kartę lub kilka kart z jego talii. Umiejętność nie może być wykorzystana jeśli w ręce bohatera znajduje się już maksymalna ilość kart. Gain (dawanie do ręki) Daje do ręki bohatera określoną kartę. Jest to zaliczane jako umiejętność Conjure, mimo że umiejętność ta nie jest opisana tym słowem-kluczem. Heal (leczenie) Pozwala bohaterowi lub postaci odzyskać określoną ilość zdrowia, która została utracona w wyniku otrzymania obrażeń. Sneezing Zombie uniemożliwia roślinom korzystanie z tej umiejętności. Make (tworzenie) Tworzy na polu gry określoną postać lub środowisko, bądź też losową kartę spełniającą pewien warunek. Stworzenie karty zalicza się jako zagranie nią. Move (przesuwanie) Pozwala przenieść postać na inny rząd od tego, na którym obecnie się znajduje. Nie można przesuwać postaci na wodne rzędy, chyba że posiada ona umiejętność Amphibious. Umiejętności niektórych postaci aktywują się przy przesunięciu, tak samo jak w wypadku zagrania postacią na określonym rzędzie. Shuffle into your deck (wsuwanie do talii) Karta z tą umiejętnością dodaje to talii gracza pewną ilość określonych kart. To oznacza, że są dodawane w losowe miejsca w kolejce kart, które gracz może dobrać. Transform into (zmienianie w) Umiejętność ta zastępuje postać inną, określoną lub spełniającą określony warunek postacią. Zmieniona postać znika z gry, jednak nie zalicza się to jako jej zniszczenie. Zmiana jednak zalicza się jako zagranie nową postacią. Rzadkości Niektóre karty zdobywa się trudniej od innych. Zależy od tego głównie rzadkość tych kart. Od sposobu ich zdobycia zależy również zestaw kart, do którego należą. Zestawy dostępne w grze: *'Basic' - karty z tego zestawu są zdobywane przez gracza na początku jego gry. Kart z tego zestawu nie można zdobywać w pakietach. *'Premium' - karty z tego zestawu można zdobyć głównie z Premium Packów. Składają się na niego karty z najwcześniejszych wersji gry. *'Galactic' - karty z tego zestawu zostały dodane w aktualizacji Galactic Gardens. Są dostępne głównie w pakietach Galactic Gardens. *'Colossal' - karty z tego zestawu zostały dodane w aktualizacji Colossal Fossils. Są dostępne głównie w pakietach Colossal Fossils. *'Triassic' - karty z tego zestawu zostały dodane w aktualizacji Triassic Triumph. Są dostępne głównie w pakietach Triassic Triumph. *'Token' - kart tych nie można posiadać w kolekcji; jedynym sposobem na zdobycie ich są umiejętności innych kart. Z tego powodu nie posiadają własnej rzadkości. Rzadkości kart: *'Common' (pospolite) - tej rzadkości są wszystkie karty z zestawu Basic. *'Uncommon' (niepospolite) - najpospolitsze karty które można zyskać w pakietach. W standardowych pakietach zawierających 6 kart, 3-5 z nich powinny być tej rzadkości. *'Rare' (rzadkie) - rzadszy rodzaj karty. W standardowych pakietach, jedna z kart jest gwarantowaną Rzadką kartą. *'Super-Rare' (super-rzadkie) - karta o tej rzadkości nie jest gwarantowana w standardowym pakiecie. Nadal można jedną otrzymać - szansa w standardowych pakietach wynosi 30%. *'Legendary' (legendarne) - najrzadsze karty jakie można otrzymać. Szansa na otrzymanie jednej z takich kart jest jeszcze mniejsza od kart Super-Rzadkich - 10% w standardowych pakietach. Postacie o tej rzadkości, jeśli nie posiadają umiejętności Gravestone, aktywują po zagraniu specjalną animację bohatera przeciwnika, ukazującą jego zaskoczenie, przy tym samym aktywując animację radości (tą, która jest aktywowana gdy bohater przeciwnika zostaje trafiony atakiem za co najmniej 4 punkty obrażeń) bohatera, po którego stronie jest. *'Event' - specjalny rodzaj rzadkości; karty o rzadkości Event nie należą do żadnego zestawu. Zamiast tego można je odblokować w Weekly Eventach lub kupując specjalne, ograniczone czasowo pakiety za prawdziwe pieniądze. Główne supermoce bohaterów są oznaczone jako Premium - Legendary, podczas gdy pozostałe supermoce są oznaczone jako Super-Rare. Zdobywanie kart Karty, które nie są supermocami lub tokenami, można zdobyć w następujące sposoby: *'Pakiety kart' - gracz może kupować za klejnoty lub prawdziwe pieniądze pakiety kart zawierające ich określoną ilość; karty w pakietach są zazwyczaj losowane, jednak niektóre gwarantują dane karty. Najbardziej podstawowe pakiety to pakiety powiązane z danymi ich zestawami. Istnieją jednak inne pakiety, takie jak pakiety z kartami dla danego bohatera, kartami o określonej przynależności lub gwarantujące określoną kartę. Niektóre z nich są dostępne przez ograniczony czas. *'Cotygodniowe wydarzenia' - większość kart o rzadkości "Event" można odblokować poprzez "Weekly Eventy". Polegają one na tym, że w trakcie tygodnia gracz może zbierać kupony (Tickets) (15px) poprzez wygrywanie rozgrywek. Po zdobyciu 1200 kuponów, gracz otrzymuje jedną kopię karty, której dotyczy wydarzenie. *'Tworzenie kart' - Gracz może tworzyć karty za pomocą iskier (Sparks) (15px). Jest to specjalny typ zasobów, który otrzymuje się przy przetwarzaniu kart. Gracz może przetworzyć niepotrzebne mu karty i utworzyć nowe z ich pomocą. Wartości kart zależą od ich rzadkości, są one następujące: Ciekawostki *Nie ma żadnej rośliny z umiejętnościami 15pxDeadly, Gravestone, 15pxFrenzy ani 15pxOvershoot, a do tego nie mogą ich zdobyć. *Nie ma żadnego zombie z umiejętnościami Double Strike, Splash Damage ani Team-Up, a do tego nie mogą ich zdobyć. *50px|thumb|Zielona gwiazdaJeśli postać posiada co najmniej dwie umiejętności z ikoną ukazującą się na miejscu określonej statystyki (siły lub zdrowia), na miejscu tych ikon pojawia się specjalna ikona z zieloną gwiazdą. *Przed wersją 1.6.27, ikony umiejętności posiadających je nie pojawiały się na miejscu statystyk. *Przed wersją 1.2.11, karty były określane jako Teammates (członkowie drużyny). en:Card Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Karty